club_penguin_againfandomcom-20200215-history
Club Penguin Again
Club Penguin Again is a popular remake of the online-based, massively multiplayer role-playing game, Club Penguin. Club Penguin Again was started on the 29th October 2017, and Released for Closed Beta on the 31st March 2018. General release was on the 7th April, 2018! History In September 2017, Josh and Spook were talking about opening a CPPS that they would be able to customise and make theirs, one that they could have a safe community and where people could go and play a remake of the original game "Club Penguin". It was not until October 29th where Josh Opened up the Discord Server! After Josh Opened the server many people started to join and Club Penguin Again (CPA) was blowing up! Big people were joining like Codey (From CPR) and Drivr3Joe (A famous Club Penguin YouTuber) so they decided they would need a strong staff team behind them! On the 30th October 2017, Josh bought the Domain https://clubpenguinagain.com and the VPS which CPA runs on today which would allow the server to be ready for development. On the 31st, the first CPA staff team was formed. In 2 days the server had reached over 100 members and it was time to start development so Josh and Spook began devising a plan on how to get CPA up and running. Neither Josh or Spook had much development knowledge at this time so they were at a dead end. After one day of searching they found a Developer and started on the Game. This is what lead to the downfall! On the 4th of November, 2018 Spook had received a threat from an unknown user saying that they knew his past and they were going to Dox him. Doxing is the practice of releasing someone's personal information to the public. This scared Spook causing him to leave and not telling anyone why. The reason this happened was because Spook had been snooping around other people's business and had attempted to "DDoS" someone. Josh was unaware of this when Spook left. On the 4th of November Vasy was hired to help develop CPA and he was made an administrator shortly after. On the 7th of November 2017, Spook came back and he wanted to take CPA with him. Spook had managed to get CPA blacklisted in the CPPS community telling people how it was dangerous and how the Staff Team would "Hack users". This lead to Josh having a mental breakdown and on the 8th of November, The Riddler was hired as an administrator to run the game whilst he was gone. Eventually the Blacklist was lifted and CPA was free to have more members joining, all that Josh and Vasy were set on, on this point was releasing! In December 2017, Josh and Vasy had both finished the game! They were ready to release for Staff Alpha, but there was a breach which caused servers to go down and they did not come back up. Someone had targeted the game and broken it! Its took until March 2018 to get servers up. Finally CPA was able to go into Alpha, followed by Closed beta and then Open beta! Club Penguin Again (CPA) is an unofficial recreation of the original Club Penguin, created to replicate the experience. It is based on the Generation 1-2 era (2005 - 2008 / 2008 - 2012), and thus it uses the same style and design. Club Penguin Again strives to be accurate and true to the original and classic Club Penguin, but it also adds lots of new and custom content to improve the experience of the game. From the 31st of March, 2018, CPA has been up and running, gaining many users and giving many that sense of nostalgia they crave from the original game that is not here anymore! Trivia * Club Penguin Again was originally opened in 2014, under a different name Josh ran it and it was quite popular. * Club Penguin Again has many custom features that other CPPS' do not, some include the Parties and Events, items and many other server side things! * Club Penguin Again is constantly growing with their user count and Staff! * At one point there were 26 Staff members! Now there are 16. * On the 23rd April, 2019 CPA reached 500 Members on the Discord Server. Just a month and a half later in early June it reached 600 Members on the Discord! Gallery Firstlogo.png|The Original Logo jan2018-2.png|The Second Logo CPALOGO-1.png|The Pre-release Logo newstylelogomay2018.png|The Old Logo OCT_2018.png|The New Logo External links *https://clubpenguinagain.com *https://clubpenguinagain.com/play